


Let's Ride into the Sunlight Together

by OwlKittyCatandBokuAka



Series: I'm Chocking Gold Because of You, Bro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bro - Freeform, Cats and Owls, Cute, Fluff, Gothic Kuroo, HOOT - Freeform, I felt like I needed to write BokuKuroo, I have a cat that's like Kuroo...., I hope, I'm Sorry, I'm a real hoot, Kissing, Kuroo tries to be in denial but fails, M/M, Mentions of Lev getting hit by Yaku, Stupidity, bokuto cooks, homemade chocolate, poor guy, puns, stupid gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka/pseuds/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka
Summary: Kuroo has gay crush on Bokuto and Bokuto has a gay crush on Kuroo. Gifts are exchanged and so are feelings. In other words bros turned to boyfriends.





	Let's Ride into the Sunlight Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry. At least I'm feeling like writing...? Here some more fluff.... *^* Sorry if they aren't in character. @v@

Kuroo was simply walking down the sidewalk… no, he was not speed walking from the distraction of Yaku trying to murder the skyscraper that was known by the name of Lev… or nearly falling to the ground from laughing at the expense of the first year… or because he really wanted to tell his best bro about this. It wasn’t like he had big ass gay crush on the other captain. Nope. He just really, really, really liked seeing Bokuto laughing. The way his whole face light up and how his dimples appeared and how his eyes would glow gold and scrunch up and how beautiful he looked…. Ok. Maybe he had a crush on the owl-like teen…. He could feel Kenma rolling his eyes.  
Which he had no right to. Kuroo was going to confess to Bokuto, he really was! It wasn’t like had been trying to confess since, like, forever. Nope. No way. He totally didn’t have a crush as soon he saw Bokuto smile broadly at and had been pinning since. You must have heard wrong. He grabbed his phone to text said crush.  
To BROkuto <3: ima coming over  
From BROkuto <3: broooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! yes!!!!!!! \ ‘0v0’ / : D :D :D <3  
A snort forced its way out of Kuroo at the ridicules text and he couldn’t stop the fondness blooming in chest. Ok, maybe he had bad for Bokuto…. But you know what? He couldn’t care right now. A text came in, the ring tone being a stupid sounding owl hoot which meant Bo.  
From BROkuto <3: btw i have somting to give u!!!  
To BROkuto <3: dont die b4 i get there (=’3’=)  
From BROkuto <3: *^* @^@ 0>0 D:  
Even though he had joked, Kuroo couldn’t help the curiosity that was burning up his brain. What did Bokuto want to give him? Maybe he should get something for him? Or would that be weird? But if he didn’t would Bokuto be sad? What if he went into a depressed mood? Sure, sometimes it got annoying and extreme but Kuroo hated to see the normally happy owl sad. It made his insides all sad. With a groan, he decided to grab something small for the other. He dropped off at a small road shop, it was full of knick-knacks.  
It was with a stupid smile (the other customers were a little worried) that he got some pretty flowers that the smiling flower clerk said would be great to give to a significant other. Most would have left, saying that this was good enough, but Kuroo was Kuroo and he knew Bo. He got some extra things that were ridicules and for a joke. Like a pair of weird kneepads that had cat ears on the top and a knitted hat with cat ears (he had enough things with owls). He was cackling, looking like a cat that was about to get the cream. It wasn’t his fault that people were uneasy about his appearance. It was right to dress however he liked and if that meant looking gothic or whatever.  
Happily, he made his way to Bokuto‘s place with the gifts. However, he started to panic as he got closer and closer to the house. Thoughts kept bouncing inside his skull and he felt his hands start to sweat. It wasn’t that surprising that Kuroo was standing on the stupid welcome mate with trolls on it that Kuroo and he got for a joke (Bokuto’s mother loved it) and panicking. After hyper-venting for a minute, he knocked. There was a squeak, the sound of something big hitting something and then the door was wrenched open.  
Bokuto was standing there with his hair sticking straight up and Kuroo wondered if maybe he had stuck a fork into a toaster to get toast (I would do that… how am I still alive?). He was also covered in what looked to be sugar and flower and bright frosting. The setting sun made his eyes shine in a hundred colors. Kuroo felt his breath hitch. God, he loved the dork.  
“Bro!” Bo chirped.  
“Dude, you’ve changed since I’ve last seen you… fitty years ago.” Kuroo said in a stupid old man voice, a hand dramatically on his chest.  
Bokuto laughed that heartwarming laugh of his and the cat-like teen was sure his heart had ditched him for track. He was pulled into the house and excitedly lead to the living room… he couldn’t help but notice Bokuto’s hand on his wrist. In the living room, Bo instantly noticed that Kuroo was holding something behand his back (seriously, he noticed everything except the obvious things) and titled his head in question.  
“Dude, what are you holding?”  
“Holding?” Kuroo said dumbly. It wasn’t his fault, he had just noticed that Bokuto was wearing an apron – it was simple, but still. Bokuto in an apron… he totally wasn’t thinking about then living together. Nope.  
Bokuto raised an arched eyebrow. “Dude. You have something behind your back, it’s kanda obvious.”  
“Oh…err, yeah. I got you some stuff, cause, you know, you got me something… so yeah. I hope you like.”  
He shoved his gifts at his bro before he did anything more stupid. Bokuto’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and a smile that really should be impossible to make covered his face. Kuroo swore he felt stars hitting him from that smile.  
“BRO!!!!! These are so cooooooool!!” He was bouncing excitedly, “oh! I’ll get your stuff!”  
He all but flew into the kitchen leaving Kuroo with a dooby grin. Just as quickly as he left, the owl was back and Kuroo wondered what he had gotten. When he saw the expression on Bokuto’s face, he nearly died. He was still smiling widely but it was shyer and he was blushing. Kuroo got something shoved under his nose.  
“Here, I hope you like them.” Bokuto shyly looked to the side.  
Kuroo managed to grab the stuff to see silly owl earmuffs, a coffee cup that was an owl, and chocolates. Homemade chocolates. Bokuto had made him homemade chocolates… he was going to die. Bokuto was looking nervously at him and Kuroo grinned almost as wide as he had when he got his gifts.  
“Thanks, Bo. These are amazing.” He said truthfully.  
Bokuto’s face lit up again. “I’m glad! Try the chocolates! I made them.”  
Kuroo snorted and opened the dark red box. He was a little unsure as to if the chocolate but never the less, he popped a bright blue one into his mouth. It was… delicious. What was this? The chocolates were actually good? So much so that he could eat them for the rest of his life.  
“Wow, Bo! These are actually really good! I think went to heaven.” He grabbed another one, this one had sparkles.  
Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo’s surprise, but there was a pleased smile on his face. “Dude give me one.”  
“No! There all mine and I will eat them until I throw up.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“You should be happy! It’s proof of how much I like you.”  
“Y-you like me? As in bro like or holding hands and going to Starbucks together and being gross together?” Wide gold eyes looked into dark yellow eyes.  
“Uh…” this was not the way he expected to confess, “err. Holding hands and going to Starbucks together and being gross together.”  
A beat of silence. “DUDE!!!! Me too! That’s why I made you the chocolates!”  
Both grinned stupidly at etch other until Kuroo interrupted the silence, still grinning stupidly. “So… does this mean we’re boyfriends…?”  
“Dude! Yes!”  
“Bro! Does this mean we can go on a date?”  
“Yes!Yes!”  
“Can I kiss you?” A blush fought its way onto his face.  
“Y-yeah!”  
Both grinned nervously at etch other and with butterflies in their stomachs. Kuroo cupped Bokuto’s face who wrapped his fingers around the cat-like teen’s wrists. The kiss was soft and gentle. A simple brush of the lips, a flutter of eyelids, the quickening of breaths. It was perfect… it was the best Kuroo had ever had. Sure, it was because it was Bo who he was kissing that made it beautiful, but he could care less. His heart swelled with feeling for Bokuto.  
“Wow.” Bokuto whispered after they pulled apart, his eyes almost closed and a light pink over his nose and cheeks.  
Kuroo’s mouth went dry and he probably had hearts in his eyes. “It was purrfect. Can we kiss again?”  
A wide and soft smile gently fell onto Bokuto’s face. “Owlways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!! :D


End file.
